devoinefandomcom-20200214-history
Districts of Devoine
The People's Republic of Devoine is divided into 13 different districts. These districts are semi-autonomous, meaning that they have a certain degree of autonomy. That autonomy is limited, however. Most matters are still handled by the central government. Aradvame Aradvame is a district in central Devoine, with more than 1,753,000 inhabitants. Aradvame has the same name as its capital, Aradvame. The district is considered to be the most violent one, with an intentional homicide ratio of 32/100,000, almost 27 times the national average. Foreign tourists have been prohibited from entering the district since 1992, when the government decided it would be better to allow as few people as possible to visit the region. Aradvame is also the region with the higher corruption rate, and people usually don't go out after dark. In the past Aradvame was part of the Iepazatocx kingdom. Cxezemuïrec Cxezemuïrec is known for its beautiful woods, the birthplace of Chairman Iulianu, and has more approximately 2,197,000 inhabitants. Its capital is Staiexanva, one of Devoine's oldest cities. The Cxezemuïrec district used to include the territory of Umeira, and was the most populated region in the Kingdom of Umeira. The district's economy is primarily based on agriculture and industry, but due to government policies air pollution is lower than the world average. About 40% of Devoinian movies is filmed here, ahead of other districts like Umeira and Iepazatocx. Cxezemuïrec also has one of the lowest crime rates in Devoine, with a 0.5/100,000 intentional homicide rate, compared to the national intentional homicide rate of 1.2/100,000. Emaire Emaire, also known as the district of the everlasting beach parties, is one of the most popular tourist destinations of Devoine. Its capital Emaire is one of the richest cities in the country, and with 2,664,000 inhabitants, the district is a little bigger than Cxezemuïrec. Emaire has a tropical climate, something which attracts a lot of Devoinians, especially during national holiday seasons. The district has the lowest corruption rate of the entire country, meaning corruption is almost unheard of. Emaire's second-largest city is Mareina, which used to be an important trade site. Unlike the other districts, the main meal of the day is lunch rather than dinner, similar to countries like Spain and Portugal. Iepazatocx The Iepazatocx district is the most populated district, and also one of the biggest. It has 7,845,000 inhabitants, and was once the center of the Kingdom of Iepazatocx. Its capital is Imasedovaete, Devoine's second-largest city. Iepazatocx's economy is one of the strongest in the country. The district is also known as Yepazatotch in English, and shares its eastern border with France. Iepazatocx has three nuclear power plants, located in the southern part, making Iepazatocx the primary source of nuclear energy. Iepazatocx is known for its beautiful landscapes, something which makes it the primary destination of domestic tourism. Umeira With about 5,478,000 inhabitants, Umeira is the country's second-most populated district, named after its capital city with the same name. It used to be part of the Cxezemuïrec district, before it became its own district in 1934. Umeira is also the most popular tourist destination in Devoine, and it's economy is the strongest of all thirteen districts. The north and south are separated by the Loire river. The Umeira district was once the center of the Kingdom of Umeira.